1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to devices for creating a three-dimensional image using a coherent, monochromatic electromagnetic radiation (LASER). In particular, the invention relates to a new and improved fiber optic LADAR (LASER detection and ranging) system, coupled with a MULTI SPECTRAL analyzer. It can be used to provide information to guidance systems for vehicles, such as guided missiles, that distinguishes objects based on their chemical composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of optical target detectors utilizing laser light is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,621, issued May 14, 1991 to Fox, et al. and assigned to Motorola, Inc. This patent utilizes a star coupler to automatically align pencil laser beams upon a target, and to track the target based on reflections of the laser light.
The use of missile referenced beam-rider guidance links is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,441, issued Sep. 29, 1987 to Jones, et al. and assigned to the United States of America. Jones et al. discloses a laser beam in which the strength of the beam is formed into a gaussian cross-section, the beam is directed upon a target at short range, detectors on an in-flight missile detect and measure the strength of the laser beam, and a guidance system guides the missile along the beam by adjusting the guidance controls to maximize the detected strength of the beam.
A detector device for detecting the presence and originating direction of laser radiation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,063, issued Apr. 25, 1989 to Halldorsson et al. and assigned to Messerschmitt-Bolkow-Blohm GmbH. The Halldorsson device includes a plurality of discrete light collection optics, each discrete optic being capable of gathering laser radiation over a certain solid angle, which overlaps the solid angle of its neighbors.
The above mentioned patents are incorporated by reference as though set forth in full. None of the systems disclosed in these prior art patents provide the features disclosed in the following specification.